


How They Found Out or There Are No Secrets in Time Dilation Bubbles

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Secret no more, Time Dilation Bubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: How They Found Out – Or – There Are No Secrets In Time Dilation Bubbles. Unaware of what Cam witnessed Sam finds out when she visits Daniel mere minutes after Vala left.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Kudos: 12





	How They Found Out or There Are No Secrets in Time Dilation Bubbles

~0o0~

On her way to Daniel's room, Sam passed Mitchell wandering in the hall with a decidedly peculiar expression on his face. It was the first time since they'd been trapped she'd seen him in any hallway that he wasn't running.

"Cam?" Turning to watch him walk away, she waited for his reply.

Mitchell just kept walking, not even hearing her.

Sam stopped outside Daniel's quarters looking down the hall where Mitchell disappeared. _That was just odd,_ she thought as she hit the buzzer at Daniel's door. Surprised by the quickness with which the door opened, all she could manage was a little squeak of shock at his appearance.

Daniel looked as if he'd just wrestled a bear. His hair stood up, he was shirtless, and his feet were bare. He squinted at her. "Ah, sorry Sam." Leaving the door open for her to follow him, Daniel found his T-shirt and put it on, then searched and found his glasses. "I wasn't expecting you." He said as he slid his glasses in place.

 _And just who was he expecting?_ She wondered. Her gaze searched the room, which was even more disheveled than Daniel. "I thought we were going to go over some of the Asgard information you've been reading."

Daniel stood in the middle of the room seemingly bewildered, finally he answered. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

 _Okay, this is really odd, Daniel all mussed up, Mitchell dazed and confused._ Then her gaze landed on something and she smiled. "Vala," she said aloud without thinking.

Daniel's guilty, shocked, expression confirmed her statement.

He turned his back, "You saw her leave?"

"No, but I think Cam did." It was all very clear to her now, it didn't take an astrophysicist to figure this one.

"Mitchell told you?" Daniel turned back around, his expression more confused and dazed than before.

Sam laughed then pointed to the lacy panties, "No, but those aren't mine, and I'm almost certain they're not Cam's."

She had never seen her archeologist friend turn redder. Sam laughed again and hugged him.

He relaxed a bit, "It's crazy, I know."

"I think we all knew it was coming."

"What?"

"The harder you fought her the more it became apparent that you were fighting your own feelings."

"Like you and Jack?" Daniel immediately wished he hadn't reminded her of Jack.

"That's way different." She sighed wistfully, then moved to the window and stared into the infinity of space, "Put your shoes on and let's go get some coffee and talk shop, it's getting a little deep in here."

"Yeah. Damn. Mitchell knows. This is going to be really hard to hide isn't it?"

Sam turned from the window to find Daniel heading for the door. "Shoes, Daniel."

END


End file.
